


Petunia's Comeuppance

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Hurt, Petunia Dies, Revenge, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: When Petunia Dursley finally dies, she finally gets the comeuppance she doesn't think she deserves.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Petunia's Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this really quickly.
> 
> Also I stuck to the ages in the books, not the ages it seems like in the movie.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans was sixty one years old when she died.

It was a sunny morning in 2019, and she was heading to the bakery for a bun for Vernon. Vernon who was a few years her senior, had retired a few years previously, and his health was failing, but he always insisted on three times a week, eating a muffin from the bakery not too far from Grunnings.

It had been a warm week, and on that June morning, Petunia had decided to walk into town. She tutted at the youths she saw near the local McDonalds, thinking about how the world could do with more people like her darling son Dudley. Dudley was in his late thirties, and had two kids with his wife. He also worked at Grunnings, and played rugby in his spare time, and had become a strapping lad, a boy she had been proud to call her son.

Unlike her blasted nephew.

She knew that the boy had achieved something with his life, Dudley had told her he was the head of a department in the wizarding world and he had three kids and a wife, but Petunia knew none of it counted. He wasn't normal, he was a freak, and therefore his achievements were nothing. He would never be good enough, he would never be as perfect as her Dudley.

Petunia was confused as to why her son still talked to that freak, and she debated asking him about it as she stepped into the road...

and...

SMASH.

HPHP

Petunia blinked, a haze of white in front of her eyes.

She blinked again, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Was she in the hospital?

As she blinked once more, her eyes adjusted, and she knew she was dead, as standing in front of her was a woman she had never thought she'd see again, her sister Lily.

"Lily..." She said softly, moving towards her sister.

"How dare you!" Her sister screamed, slapping her around the face.

Petunia stumbled back, and Lily was restrained by a man with dark, messy hair and glasses. At first she had thought it was her nephew, but his eyes were hazel and seemed to lack the severely haunted look that she had seen in the boy's eyes the last time she had seen him.

Next to Lily and James, stood a woman with pink hair, a man with light brown and a face covered in scars, and a man with shaggy, long, black hair. Finally next to him was a boy with a cheeky grin, freckles and red hair, and she looked at him for a moment before she gasped.

"You! You blew up my living room!" She shouted at the boy.

"One, that was my dad. Two that was twenty five years ago, get over it you bitch!" He spat back.

She recoiled at the insult, and was about to give him a piece of her mind before Lily grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to spin around and look her in the eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same as her son Harry's, and it made Petunia uncomfortable as it always had.

She remembered when the freak was young, and he used to look up at her with trusting eyes, trusting her to look after him. It hadn't taken long for that look and hope to vanish, and she had been glad to slap it off him, as had Vernon when she had complained about it to him. She was not his Mother, and she had never wanted to look after the unnatural freak in the first place.

"Petunia Dursley, you are one of the most vile, disgusting humans I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." She spat.

"What?"

"You locked my son in a cupboard for ten years!" Lily screeched.

"And kept bars on his window!" The red head that Petunia didn't remember the name of said. She knew he had been a twin, but she hadn't cared enough to know their names. She had only cared that they took the freak away most summers.

"You beat him." The guy with long shaggy hair shouted.

"You starved him." James Potter spat.

"My son was not a freak, you are." Lily snapped.

Petunia said nothing, she didn't have to justify herself to those freaks. They hadn't understood. She had been left the stupid child on her doorstep and been expected to look after him. She hadn't had a choice.

"If the situation had been reversed, we would have raised Dudley like our own son." James Potter told her.

The thought of her son with those freaks made her angry, so she spun on her heel and marched away.

As she walked, the scenery changed, and she recognized she was in Cokeworth, the little town she had grown up in and where that horrible Snape boy had told her sister that she was a witch and when she was eleven they would go to Hogwarts school. It was this town that had taken her sister away from her, and it was that town she had been so desperate to leave when she had married Vernon when she was in her early twenties.

Finally, as she continued walking, her feet taking her the familiar walk, she reached the house she had grown up in. She walked towards the black door, and pushed slightly, realising it was open. She entered through the door, looking around at the familiar sight she had not seen in years. Her Father had died when she was nineteen and her Mother when she was twenty two, so it was not a house she had seen in many many years.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out as she entered the living room.

"Kitchen Lily!" She heard her Dad's voice shout back to her.

She scowled at the assumption she was Lily, but quickly entered the kitchen and spotted her Mum, Dad, Grandparents and Great Grandparents sitting in the kitchen at the table drinking tea, and there was a plate of biscuits in the middle.

There was a gasp as she entered from her Grandma, and her Dad stood up hurriedly when he saw who it was.

"Dad." She whispered, stretching her arms out as she walked towards him.

He recoiled in horror, and she paused.

"Get out." He spat.

"What?"

"You heard him. Leave." Her Mum said.

"But... Mum?"

"How dare you show your face here?" Her Great Grandma on her Mother's side spat.

"You're a disgrace." Her Great Grandfather on her Dad's side said.

"What?"

"You abused our grandson! Did you really think you could waltz in here and be accepted and we'd welcome you with open arms? You beat, neglected, verbally abused and nearly killed a child, your own flesh and blood!" Her Dad roared.

"But..." Petunia said as she leant back from his anger.

"But nothing, you're not welcome here." Her Mother said.

"Please!"

"You're not our daughter." Her Dad told her.

She felt her heart break.

"Nor our grandchild." Her Grandma said as Petunia turned her pleading eyes towards them.

"But I am!"

"I have one child, and her name is Lily." Her Mum said.

Petunia felt as if she was dying again, as she was kicked out of the house. Why did no one understand what she had done was right? She was in the right, that freak had been thrust upon them without their consent, she was not to blame.

Petunia walked and eventually found herself in Little Whinging, and she quickly made her way to 4 Privet Drive, and there she stayed.

HPHP

Ten months after her death, Petunia was joined by Marge.

Marge had appeared in the afterlife at her house where she had bred dogs, but had immediately been cast away by her old friend Colonel Fubster who had taken residence there. She had tried to claim the house as her own, but he had been there first, and that wasn't how things had worked in the afterlife. She had also tried to reason with him, but he had found out about her actions towards the Potter boy when he'd died and come to the afterlife, and he rejected her friendship. She had experienced the same thing with her other friends who had died, and her Mum, she never managed to find her Dad. All of them were disgusted at her actions and refused to speak to her any more.

Eventually, she made her way to Privet Drive and moved in with Petunia, the only one who could stand to be in her presence.

HPHP

Two year and thirteen days after Marge's death, Vernon had died. He experienced the same rejection from everyone he met. His old boss had told him that he would never have hired a child abuser if he had known, and that Vernon was a dark spot in the history of Grunnings, and he should have been arrested.

Vernon ended up with Marge and Petunia at 4 Privet Drive.

HPHP 

Every few years Petunia tried to visit her family and try to make them see reason, she was sure she was right, and she was sure that once they figured out she was, they would welcome her back with open arms.

It wasn't until Dudley died, that it finally hit her.

"Mum!" He called out as he entered the house.

"Duddy! Duddy!" She cried, attempting to run towards him and smother him in a hug.

He put an arm in front of himself quickly, stopping her immediately.

"Duddy?"

"I'm only here because I believe I owe you one visit to explain this, but I never want to see you again. You two as well." Dudley said, turning to Vernon and Marge who had appeared from the living room.

Petunia, Marge and Vernon looked horrified, but didn't say anything.

"You are terrible human beings."

"Dudley." Vernon warned gruffly.

"No, you are. I wasn't good either, but I was a kid, I didn't know really how bad you were to Harry, not really, because I was a kid! A kid who was brainwashed to think it was okay."

"Now Dudley, this was a difficult situation." Marge tried to reason.

"No it wasn't! No one, especially no kid deserves to be treated as you treat Harry."

"Dudley we-"

"I'm not finished talking. I started being nicer to Harry at fifteen, though I should have done it earlier. My wife, Cherie is a social worker, and she would come home talking about horrible cases of neglect, and at first I tried to suggest maybe the child had deserved it. We fought, and I tried to explain how Harry had deserved it, but she wouldn't have any of it. That was why you weren't allowed into our house after that fight, I had to stop her from going to the police, Harry even had to come and tell her he wouldn't want her to. That fight opened my eyes to your abuse. I made up with Cherie and got counselling."

"Dudley..."

"No! Then at age eleven my daughter Mia got a Hogwarts letter, and when she came back at Christmas she told us of wonderful but also horrific stories about what had happened to her Uncle Harry, and she said how proud she was to be related to him. Finally, I had the full story, and although I knew you were monsters before, this fully cemented it."

"Our granddaughter is a-" Petunia started.

"I swear to God, you will not call my daughter a freak. Both of my kids are magical Petunia!" Dudley spat.

Petunia recoiled at being called by her first name.

"That freak rubbed off on them!" Vernon roared.

Dudley punched his Father in the face, surprising even himself.

"Stay away from me. I never want to see you again, and when my family turns up here, which hopefully won't be for many many years, I want you to stay away from them, or you'll regret it." He spat, before storming out of the house.

Petunia collapsed in tears as Dudley left, finally, finally feeling some regret.


End file.
